thefairlyoddparentsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. and Mrs. Turner Know What Timmy Did That 1 Afternoon transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Timmy is an average kid that no 1 understands Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands Vicky: "BED, TWERP!" doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little fish Who grant his every wish 'Cause in reality they are his OddParents, Fairly OddParents Wanda: "Wands and wings." Cosmo: "Floaty crowny things." OddParents, Fairly OddParents really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Timmy: "Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!" OddParents, Fairly OddParents it flips your lid When you are the kid With Fairly OddParents. Vicky: "Yeah right." Vicky's head turns into the Crimson Chin's head. Episode title card: Mr. and Mrs. Turner Know What Timmy Did That 1 Afternoon Scene 1: The Turner's House Timmy: (from inside their house) "Hey, Mom, Dad, guess what? I got my list of things of what me, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are gonna do during our summer vacation." Mr. Turner: "Go ahead, Timmy, read it." Timmy: "Well, there’s super fun games and activities, karaoke dance off party music, but don’t forget that we're gonna see this year's motion picture, The Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula: The Movie." Mrs. Turner: "The Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula: The Movie?!? oh, Timmy, you won't be seeing that movie this afternoon, we know those evil monster enemies." Timmy: "What?!? but, Mom, Dad, everybody's seeing it." Flashback sequence…….. Mrs. Turner: "Now remember, those evil monster enemies are just actors in full body costumes." Mr. Morris shows up in a spooky monster mask. Mrs. Turner: "Yikes!" Mr. Morris removes his spooky monster mask. Mrs. Turner: "That was super close." Mr. Morris: "You should’ve seen the looks on your face, Mrs. Turner." End flashback sequence…… Mrs. Turner: "We haven't looked at any monsters or comic book hero movies in ages." Mr. Turner: “And besides, Timmy, the movie’s rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned." Timmy: "But, Mom, Dad, everybody's seeing the movie, what else am I supposed to do around here?" Cut to Timmy (with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as crossword puzzle books and Poof disguised as a pen) and Mr. and Mrs. Turner in the Turner family's car…… Mr. Turner: "What’s a 9 letter word for non PG 13 fun and excitement? crossword!" The car pulls up at the movie theater, and Timmy g gets out with all of his crossword books and pen (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in their disguises). Mrs. Turner: "Now, Timmy, we know that you know that we forbid you to see the movie, and we also know that you know that we can trust you." Timmy: "I know, Mom, I know." Timmy walks right up, almost to where Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are waiting. Timmy: "My entire summer vacation is a total bust." Cosmo: "There's nothing you can do about it, Timmy." Wanda: "Parents forbidding something is like calling dibs or eating potato wedges in a drive-thru, it's practically true love." Poof: "Absolutely right." Timmy: "I just wish they'd understand about my entire love for the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula series." Timmy walks right up to where Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are standing. Chester: "Hey, Timmy, we're so thrilled that you could make it." Timmy: "I know, you guys, it’s super fun and thrilling, but I'm gonna do 1 of my crossword puzzle books while you all are watching the movie." Cosmo and Wanda disguise themselves as crossword puzzle books and Poof disguises himself as a pen, so that Timmy can entertain himself. Timmy: "I wish I had golden 3D glasses." Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands up and Poof raises his magic rattle up, and golden 3D glasses appear on Timmy's head. Timmy: "Super thrilling, thanks, you guys." Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are now lining up to get tickets to see The Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula: The Movie. Timmy: "5 tickets for The Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula: The Movie, please." The ticket booth owner gives 5 tickets to the 5 young boys. Sanjay: "Wow, thanks a bunch." Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are now watching the movie on the big screen. Crimson Chin: "Great balls of justice, Crash Nebula my good friend, there's trouble approaching!" Crash Nebula: "You're absolutely right, Crimson Chin, there are 3 giant monsters approaching!" Giant Monster # 1: "We're gonna make this entire city town a complete wasteland." Giant Monster # 2: "And we're gonna stomp you to the ground." Crimson Chin: "Not this time you're not!" Crash Nebula: "Not when we're gonna confront all of you!" Timmy: "Wow, this is super awesome and thrilling!" Packed Movie Music Playing On Screen The Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula are now fighting against the evil monster enemies, 'til they're all defeated. Mayor Goldberg: "Congratulations, Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, you just defeated all of those monster enemies, now our neighborhood city town is in safe and secure hands." Later that evening, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are going back to their own houses. Timmy's bedroom Timmy: "That was a super thrilling movie, you guys." Cosmo: "Yeah right, especially with those monster fighting moves." Poof: "They definitely rock on earth." Wanda: "But, Timmy, don't you think your parents might bust you if they find out you saw that movie?" Timmy: "Hey don't worry about it, you guys, I'm pretty sure they won't mind a bit." (a terrible thought hits him suddenly) "Oh my word, what if they did find out, I'll be in so much trouble!" Wanda: "Hey, don't worry about it, Timmy, maybe you'll never think about it by tomorrow morning." Timmy falls asleep, and so do Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (in their goldfish forms). The very next morning, Timmy is playing a Crash Nebula video game on his video game system with Sparky. Timmy: "Alright, yahoo!" Sparky: "Go Crash Nebula, go!" Meanwhile at the breakfast table, Timmy is eating his breakfast of French Toast and turkey bacon, while Mr. Turner is reading the newspaper. Mr. Turner: "What's up, Timmy, our # 1 son? you seem pretty silent over there." Timmy: "I'm hoping not to give up my Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula collection." Mrs. Turner: "That's good, 'cause they're your most valuable gifts from above." Meanwhile, right after breakfast, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are playing with the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula action figures and building blocks, while Cosmo, Wanda and Poof watch from inside the goldfish bowl. Timmy: "You know what, you guys? this is gonna be the most wonderful summer vacation of our entire lives." AJ: "We know that, Timmy, but I think your parents might be spying on you." Chester: "So, we'll see you tomorrow morning, Timmy, goodbye." Timmy: "Goodbye, you guys." Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer leave to go back to their own houses. Timmy: "Oh man, you guys, if my parents get up here and I tell them that I saw that Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula movie, I'm gonna be grounded for my entire life!" Mr. Turner: (from outside Timmy's bedroom) "The Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula, Timmy?" Mrs. Turner: (from outside Timmy's bedroom) "As in The Crimson Chin Meets Crash Nebula: The Movie?" Cosmo: "Uh oh, Timmy, we think your parents heard you!" Timmy: "Activate goldfish mode, you guys!" Poof: "Roger that, Timmy." Cosmo, Wanda and Poof activate in their goldfish forms. Timmy opens his bedroom door…… Mrs. Turner: "We have strictly forbidden you to see that movie, you’re in big trouble now, young man, you just-" Timmy: "Mom, Dad, I'm terribly sorry, it's just that...well, it was a real good comic book hero crossover movie, and I really like the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula merchandise just like everybody else." Mr. Turner "Now, Timmy, next time you do something wrong like see 1 of those movies or break somebody's vase, you should at least come to me or your father for help and advice." Timmy: "I know, Mom and Dad, I was just too terrified and nervous to tell you guys." Mrs. Turner: "Well, you know something? those movies are based on comic book heroes." Timmy: "So I guess it's really true after all." Mr. Turner: "Great, now we can all go back to bed." Fade to another black screen........ Nickelodeon Announcer: "Don't go away, The Fairly Oddparents will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Category:Season 11 transcripts Category:Transcripts